Scope of the invention is therefore to offer a packet traffic control procedure where a network controlled cell reselection is made, avoiding the risk that reselection is unsuccessful since the destination cell is overloaded it too.
According to the invention, a method, triggered by the evaluation of radio resources occupation or by quality of service (QoS) criteria, describes a strategy to choose candidate mobile stations to perform the reselection on network command. A candidate MS is a MS for which a candidate cell able to accept it is found. For each MS of a concerned cell, two parameters related to path loss are jointly evaluated. For both parameters the value of the received signal level from the base station of the serving cell and that one from the base station of each adjacent cell is determined; then the mobile stations for which said parameters indicate both a degradation of communication with the base station of the serving cell and a good quality of the communication with the base station of at least one adjacent cell are included in a list of mobile stations candidate to receive a reselection command from the network. The reselection of a candidate mobile station is forced towards a cell supporting the packet switched service and having an occupation level of radio resources lower than a threshold, set by the operator and typical of the cell.